Shiki-Ouji
Shiki-Ouji is a demon in the series. History The Shikiouji (or Shiki-Ouji) is an exceptionally powerful type of Shikigami that could only be summoned as a servant by the most elite of those that practiced the mystical arts of Yin and Yang. It could be used to scare away demons that cause sickness and to ward off disasters to its master. The Shikiouji's basic nature is said to be very close to that of an Oni and is thus very ferocious, making it very dangerous for average mystics to attempt to summon it. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Brute Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Jaki Race, Boss *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS): Brute Race *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fool Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Persona 5: Chariot Arcana, Miniboss in Madarame's Palace *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jaki Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race *Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' : Jaki Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Brute Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne They first appear during the Manikin massacre in random encounters in the Mifunashiro and Asakusa areas. Shiki-Ouji can also be found within the Mantra HQ and can be surmised to be a follower of Yosuga. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Summoned by Ogami at an altar in Camp Ichigaya after she sacrifices several Innocents. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Sid Davis summons Shiki-Ouji immediately after his battle with the protagonist in Kitayama University. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Shiki-Ouji reappears a demon exclusive to the 3DS remake, available after Nemechi evolves into the leg form (female growth path), and costs 300 D-Souls. His artwork is based on his appearance from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' Shiki-Ouji is the fourth Persona of the Chariot Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Madarame's Palace and the Chemdah area of Mementos, with the title "Bringer of Misfortune." When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Shiki-Ouji yields a Dormin Rush skill card. Shiki-Ouji is one of the Personas required for the advanced fusion recipe to summon Yoshitsune. Shiki-Ouji first appears as a mid-boss in Madarama's Palace. Its strategy is very simple: inflict Rage on the party, shrug off their basic attacks with its physical immunity and exploit their lowered defense with Snap. The party should focus their offense using elemental or force skills and try to target its weakness to Nuclear skills. It will drop the Media skill card upon being defeated. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Shiki-Ouji is summoned by the party on Thursday of the Triangulum Arc to aid them against Arcturus. Shiki-Ouji will only obey those he believes are worthy of being his Tayuu however, leading to a battle to determine the protagonist's worth. He creates three copies of himself to aid him in battle, with two teleporting to the other side of the party. Each Shiki-Ouji is joined by two Shikigami. During battle, if any one Shiki-Ouji party has Shikigami present, a Shikigami can sacrifice itself to resurrect a defeated Shiki-Ouji and its two Shikigami. After the battle he accepts the protagonist as his Tayuu master. Yamato then takes Shiki-Ouji and harnesses his power for an app on the protagonists phone, allowing him to take damage from Arcturus' Plough of Death attack in place of his friends. The app only works on humans, however, and all demons will keep their weakness, likewise the protagonist cannot remove his own weakness. When Miyako Hotsuin joins the battle against Arcturus he can use the Soul Bind app again to take the damage she would take. Defeating Shiki-Ouji unlocks him for fusion. He requires a special fusion of Take-Mikazuchi and Tenong Cut. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' A Shikigami's Power= |-| Summonable Ally= Gallery Trivia *Starting from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, the original design of Shiki-Ouji from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner has been transferred to Shikigami, and instead receives a brand new design. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas